1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filtration and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus which comprises a removable air filter cartridge.
2. Prior Art
Some air filters have a unique shape which are designed to only fit the devices for which they were intended. This approach will not prevent operation of an air filtering apparatus in the event that the filter is not in place. This can cause product damage and reduce performance significantly. There is a need to provide a simple, low-cost method for preventing operation of an air filtering system in the event that the filter is not in place, or is not properly orientated, or the user is trying to install an improper filter.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an air deodorizing assembly is provided including a frame having a liquid reservoir; a filter element connected to the frame; and a switch actuator connected to the frame. The switch actuator is adapted to cause an open electrical path to close when the frame is located proximate the open electrical path.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system for deodorizing air is provided comprising a housing; a fan connected to the housing; a removable air filter and liquid deodorizer cartridge connected to the fan; and an electrical circuit. The electrical circuit is connected to an electrical power supply for supplying electrical power to the fan. The cartridge and the electrical circuit form a switch in the electrical circuit which is closed by presence of the cartridge at a predetermined position in the housing. The switch is open when the cartridge is not located at the predetermined position in the housing. Operation of the fan is dependent upon the switch being closed such that proper positioning of the cartridge in the housing at the predetermined position is required in order to allow the fan to operate.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of operating an air deodorizing system is provided comprising steps of inserting a removable combined air filter and liquid deodorizer reservoir cartridge into a housing of the air deodorizing system; and closing an open electrical path of an electrical circuit to a fan of the air deodorizing system when the cartridge is inserted into the housing in a predetermined position, the predetermined position comprising a magnet on the cartridge being located proximate a reed switch of the electrical circuit.
In accordance with another method of the present invention, a method of operating an air deodorizing system is provided comprising steps of inserting a removable filter cartridge into a housing of the air deodorizing system; and closing an open electrical path in an electrical circuit to a fan of the air deodorizing system when the cartridge is inserted into the housing in a predetermined position, the predetermined position comprising an electrical conductor on the cartridge contacting a pair of electrical contacts of the electrical circuit to close the open electrical path between the contacts.